Enterprises increasingly rely on Mobile Device Management (“MDM”) or Enterprise Mobility Management (“EMM”) providers to help manage devices for employees. Device-management systems allow an enterprise to exercise varying levels of control over devices, even where those devices are employee-owned. Enrolling a device into a device-management system can involve installing management software on the device that allows an administrator to monitor the device and enforce policies and compliance rules. Enrollment can also include leveraging EMM functionality built into an operating system (“OS”) of a device.
For enterprises that wish to manage many devices, enrollment into a device-management system can be time consuming and sometimes requires employee participation. However, the difficulties of initial enrollment into a device-management system can pale in comparison to the difficulties of unenrolling from one management system and enrolling into another. Adding to this complexity is the integration of third-party enterprise services. For example, an EMM system can register with an enterprise service, such as GOOGLE's ANDROID FOR WORK, to leverage functionality specific to certain devices—such as devices running GOOGLE's ANDROID operating system. An enterprise using an EMM system integrated with an enterprise service such as ANDROID FOR WORK can be faced with an arduous process if it wishes to change to a new EMM system. Making this change can involve—for each device utilizing the enterprise service—manually unenrolling the device, manually downloading new management software on the device, and reenrolling the device into the new EMM system. In some unfortunate cases, each device must be factory reset in order to make the change.
The difficulties faced by an enterprise wishing to change to a new device-management service sometimes outweighs the potential benefits of making the change. As a result, a need exists for systems and methods for efficiently migrating a group of user devices, associated with an enterprise, from a first device-management service to a second device-management service.